


tell me what i should be taking

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: For the prompt: "Can you pretend like you lived one life for my love?"-----This is not the way he wants everything to go. This is not the way he imagined to be joined with Kuroo.





	tell me what i should be taking

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon over at tumblr for the [song drabbles](http://spring-emerald.tumblr.com/post/169405613938/writing-game-song-drabbles) writing prompt.
> 
> Song: [Parks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KS_hPRoFimE) by Up Dharma Down
> 
> Line: "Can you pretend that you lived one life for my love?"

Daichi tastes the bittersweet alcohol on Kuroo’s tongue, mixing in with the saltiness of his tears. They’re as close as lovers can be, slick skin sliding against each other, engaged in a sweaty but pleasurable entanglement. At least pleasurable for Kuroo, he hopes.

 

This is nothing but painful for him. 

 

It’s one that has overpowered the physical one he felt only moments ago, when Kuroo entered him. This one? It’s the one that continues to break him apart.

 

With every thrust, Kuroo reaches the deepest parts of him. Daichi feels it keenly, even on his heart. It reaches up all the way there, because with every thrust, his heart breaks. With every kiss, Kuroo marks him. But it’s mocking, because he knows it’s not meant for him. With every touch, there are flames licking the part where large, rough hands traversed, clutched, gripped. It sends pinpricks of pleasure, but its impact is pain. He wonders if he is Kuroo is really feeling, and not an illusion of the person who he really wants to be.

 

Daichi’s laid bare underneath Kuroo but instead of feeling vulnerable in the most passionate of ways, he just feels stripped off his dignity.

 

This is not the way he wants everything to go. This is not the way he imagined to be joined with Kuroo. He feels the little ounce of self-respect he has left, fray at the edges of his being.

 

But he lets himself pretend. Pretend that he’s happy he’s getting this. 

 

Pretend that it doesn’t hurt. 

 

Pretend that it’s him Kuroo is thinking about at this moment.  

 

If there is no other way for Kuroo to embrace him, to make him feel like he loves him… If the only way, is for Kuroo to drunkenly thrust and kiss and mark him, all the while imagining someone else, someone better, someone he truly loves, then, as desperate as that is, Daichi will take it, with bleeding and broken heart.

 

An unbidden sob escapes his lips, and Kuroo stops his movement and looks at him. His messy hair is falling over his face, his cheeks flushed from exertion, his muscle tensed. It’s unfair that he looks beautiful, even when he’s causing Daichi so much pain.

 

He wipes the sweat gathering on Daichi’s forehead.

 

“Am I hurting you?” He asks, his eyes clearer than it should be.

 

Daichi wants to laugh. A bitter one at that. But he doesn’t. Instead he shakes his head, and wraps his arms around Kuroo’s neck, and pulls him down.

 

“No,” he whispers brokenly.

 

Kuroo is not hurting him.

 

 

He is killing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
